inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tachide Mirai
Tachide Mirai, is a midfielder and the former captain of Subaru and is the main protagonist in my fanfic, Inazuma Eleven Next series. Profile *"The warm and friendly Subaru’s captain. He burns you.'' Appearance He has a light red hair. His eyes are of a cyan color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. He has pale skin and a slender body. His normal clothes are Subaru’s school uniform and a chic red wristband on his left arm. He always wear his black and red colored shoes. In Inazuma Eleven Next 2: The True Eleven, when he joined Ultimate Inazuma, he wore their signature yellow and light blue outfit but still kept his wristbands and shoes. Personality Usually he is charm and friendly guy, but can be serious sometimes. He's also a genius and talented soccer player. His skills came from his dad, Tachide Fuuro, who is a talented soccer player. He has a lot of tactic in his game. Background When he is 8 years old (And Sasoru 3 Years Old) his mother died after an accident when the family went back from watch his father’s match. After that accident, his father Tachide Fuuro, who usually played soccer for professional league, couldn’t play soccer anymore. He joined a soccer team at Subaru Junior High, a new school at Inazuma Town. After he joined Subaru’s team, he helped the team at Football Frontier V2 until the final, but lost to Kurozu Gakuen. Plot Next His dad came back to soccer, a year after the accident. Now his dad is the Subaru’s coach. He is best friend with Ryuuji Yamato, Korimaru Jun and Raimon’s captain, Niiga Hiroshi. He helped Subaru’s and other team to fight the XG Alliance. After Yamato left Subaru, he felt down. But Jun cheered he up. He promised he will win the FFV2 and show Yamato the real soccer. He won the FFV2 national final against the new Kurozu Gakuen (Include Yamato As The Captain) with Subaru. After the final Yamato came back to Subaru and he played again with Yamato. Next TE After Fuuro disappeared, the Subaru’s soccer club disbanded, due to new organization of youth soccer association, Plasma Japan. He then decided to search Fuuro with Hiroshi, Yamato, Jun and some of Subaru’s ex-club members and Raimon’s members to take back the soccer again. Niiga Fujimoto, Hiroshi’s dad joined as coach. He named the team as Ultimate Inazuma. With the Shinsei Inazuma Caravan, he help fought Plasma Union. He traveled around the world and befriend with peoples from the other nations, who joined their team. Finally he fought the Plasma’s last team, with his dad as the coach of Ultimate Inazuma. Later he and team came back to Japan and played soccer together again. Game Appearence Character Sprite and Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven Next At Lvl 99 *'GP': 175 *'TP': 186 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 145 *'Speed': 115 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 71 Inazuma Eleven Next 2: The True Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 181 *'TP': 189 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 77 Hissatsu Anime Exclusive *'OF Burning Turn' *'DF Pyro Wall' Inazuma Eleven Next *'SH Ryuusei Rain' *'SH Thunder Blaze' *'OF Torch' *'DF Fire Fang' Inazuma Eleven Next 2: The True Eleven *'SH 真 Ryuusei Rain' *'SH Thunder Blaze G3' *'OF Torch' *'DF Fire Fang V2' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven Next *'Subaru Raimon' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Subaru Legend' Trivia *He is only main protagonist who had a dad which also coach of his team. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Protagonists